Hell Has No Fury like a Woman's Scorn
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: Bulma walked into Capsule Corp only to see Vegeta cheating on her with some woman named Mable. Bulma then asks Tenshinhan to help her get revenge on Vegeta. But do feelings between Tenshinhan and Bulma get a little to deep for it to be only revenge?


**Hey people! I have a new story! But this time I had help from DesertRose2011! If you read one of my stories I advertised for this and I wrote her penname down wrong...(don't kill me Josie it was an accident!) But this one is a little different from what I usually write no? Let's see if you can spot what I wrote! Enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Tapion's-Flute and DesertRose2011 don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Tapion's-Flute would love to own it though :)**

It's been three months since Vegeta and I have gotten back together. I know he  
seems rough around the edges to most but to me he is kind and sweet. We have a  
relation that is fulfilling in many ways (perverted XD). I love that man  
so much and he is the perfect father although he can be a little harsh and  
Trunk has a bit of a grudge against him.  
I snap back into reality to see myself outside 'Our' house. I walked in and  
saw a heart breaking scene. Vegeta was on the couch, cock deep into a gross  
sweaty whore who was panting while Vegeta was fine.  
Tears sprung into my eyes and I let out a heart wrenching cry that resulted  
in him looking at me. Vegeta looked startled but not the least bit guilty. The  
Bastard just smirked and kept going like he enjoyed my pain.  
I sobbed once again then turned on my heels, only to run away. I never want  
to see that man again. I will never forgive him.

~A week later at Master Roshi's house~  
"Bulma are you ok?" Chichi asked.  
"Yeah…I guess I am," I choked out those last few words, "I just can't  
believe Vegeta! I never knew that he would be that type of person…"  
"None of us knew that Bulma. How is Trunks taking it?" Chichi asked.  
"I haven't told him anything about that… And I don't think he is ready to  
know. All I said was that we are leaving for a while." I said. But then I  
spotted Tenshinhan. He just arrived. He was always such a nice guy to me. He  
was quiet, thoughtful, and didn't rush into things.  
"Hello everyone." Tenshinhan said while waving. I got up and walked over to  
him and said, "Hey Tenshinhan, I got a question for yo-"  
I was cut off early by a very vicious, trigger happy, Tenshinhan-obsessed  
blonde. And that blonde's name was Lunch. Tenshinhan sweat dropped and started  
to back away.  
"Tenshinhan where the Hell do you think ya goin'?" Launch demanded pulling a  
loaded machine gun.  
"…" Tenshinhan didn't reply to her. He was busy trying to get further away  
from her. She kept walking towards him.  
"Lunch, why did you follow me here?" Tenshinhan asked quietly.  
"Because didn't ya hear the last time you got away from me? I said I'd follow  
you all the way to Kami's Place!" Lunch yelled.  
"Well…could you please leave? Bulma was going to ask me a question. And I  
believe it's going to be private." Tenshinhan asked while blushing.  
"UGH! Fine! You owe me though!" Lunch yelled, throwing her hands up in the  
air. She then walked out of the pink Kame Hut, pulled out the Jet-plane's Hoi  
Poi capsule, and threw it into the air. Immediately a Jet-plane was where the  
Hoi-Poi Capsule was.  
Tenshinhan turned back around and faced me. He smiled a small smile and said,  
"Know what was it that you wanted to tell me Bulma?"  
I felt myself melt. All three of his eyes were filled with kindness. Something  
that Vegeta's eyes didn't have and probably never will.  
"Well…Vegeta cheated on me with some girl named Mable and well I was curious  
if-"  
Tenshinhan cut me off and said "If I wanted to help you get some revenge?"  
"Yeah." I said embarrassed. This is a guy that absolutely doesn't ever want  
anything to do with romance or getting married or anything. That is absolute  
reason to ask him.  
I guess I should tell him my plan. I glance up at Tenshinhan and feel a  
burning in my cheeks. I know that blush is there and it only makes it worse.  
The more I look at him the worse it gets.  
I blurt it out "I want to make vegeta jealous." Tenshinhan looks mildly  
surprised by my declairation but slowly nods.  
He looks like he's thinking. What will he say? What will he think of me?  
Maybe I should clairify.  
"I want you to pretend to date me so vegeta will see that he isn't the only  
man around." I was extra careful and emphasized the part about pretending.  
He looks at me with determination in his eyes and nods his head. "I will help  
you and make him see the error of his ways" I have to stifle a squeal as he  
says this. He agreed! He will help! I'm so happy that I leap at Tenshinhan  
and hug him with all of my strength.  
Look out Vegeta I am a woman who has been scorned.

**Ok the title might not have been the correct one. If it isn't, once again DesertRose2011, DON'T KILL ME! And I wrote more of this than DesertRose2011 and I am proud to say I wrote the Launch bit lol! Well I hope this story was good! Reviews are great!**


End file.
